


Soft

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [50]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, steve has a mild panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt: "your hair is so soft"Billy and Steve: two soft boys who are both kind of a mess who are utterly perfect for each other.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> wanna cry about harringrove? tumblr @callmelilyshameless

Steve stared at Billy Hargrove, passed out on his couch. There was dried blood under his nose, and his cheek was an angry red color and starting to look purple in the middle. Not exactly the sight Steve had expected to find when he made his way downstairs in the middle of the night to make himself a cup of tea in a vain attempt to help him get back to sleep.

It had happened a couple of times before, but they never talked about it. Billy showed up in the middle of the night, slept on Steve’s couch, and was usually gone by morning.

“Didn’t your mom ever tell you it was rude to stare,” Billy grunted, startling Steve.

“Thought you were asleep,” Steve said.

Billy scoffed, pushing himself up, wobbling a little as he got to his feet.

“Didn’t mean to barge in. I’ll get out of your hair,” Billy said, already heading for the door.

Steve panicked, the idea of being alone in his too big for one house making his blood run cold.

“Stay!” he blurted.

Billy paused, his jacket hanging off one arm as he stared at Steve, arching a questioning brow. Steve rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

‘I just meant, uh, it’s the middle of the night and it’s probably gonna snow so the roads will be dangerous. You can stay. if you want,” Steve said, feeling like a complete idiot, but then Billy was shrugging out of his jacket and inviting himself into Steve’s kitchen so maybe he wasn’t as dumb as he thought.

“I was gonna make tea if you want some,” Steve offered.

Billy nodded, crossing his arms arms and leaning against the sink, watching as Steve moved around the kitchen, putting the kettle on the stove and grabbing two cups out of the strainer.

“So…who’d you get in a fight with?” Steve asked, trying to make conversation.

Billy snorted, giving Steve a look. Okay, clearly not the right question to ask. Steve decided it was better to stay quiet because apparently he was just going to keep putting his foot in his mouth.

Just as Steve put the tea bags into the cups, the wind picked up outside, rustling the trees and making Steve freeze. He heard a loud thud and logically he knew it was probably a branch breaking off of a tree, but his brain was screaming at him that there was danger. That there was something out there.

He didn’t realize Billy had moved closer until he felt the other boy’s hands on his shoulders, squeezing hard enough to keep Steve grounded, but not enough to hurt. Steve’s eyes locked with Billy’s, wide and scared. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Whatever it is, it’s okay,” Billy said, taking a couple of slow breaths, nodding when Harrington started to breathe with him. “Good. That’s good. Just breathe, yeah? That it, you’ve got-oh fuck, please don’t cry.”

Steve didn’t realize he was crying until Billy said the words and then he couldn’t seem to stop, wrapping his arms around the younger boy and tucking his face into his neck. It was ridiculous. Billy was the one who was hurt. He was bleeding for fuck’s sake and there Steve was, having a panic attack in his kitchen. 

Billy didn’t seem bothered, relaxing after the initial shock of having Hawkins golden boy clinging to him (something that never happened outside of his dreams). He rubbed Steve’s back in soothing circles, reaching behind Steve to switch the stove off when the tea kettle started to whistle. 

They stayed like that for a while, Billy holding Steve, his fingers finding their way into Steve’s hair, running his fingers through it the way his mother used to when he was upset. 

After a long moment, Steve managed to pull himself together enough to pull away from Billy, scrubbing at his tear stained cheeks and trying to maintain a modicum of dignity. He turned to finish getting the tea ready. 

Steve nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Billy’s fingers in his hair again, the younger boy still standing close as he watched Steve add honey to both cups. 

“Your hair is so soft,” Billy murmured, sounding almost surprised. “Figured it would be stiff since you use all that product.”

“I showered before bed,” Steve explained, trying not to dwell on the fact that Billy had spent time thinking about when his hair might feel like. He turned to face Billy, reaching up a tentative hand and letting his fingers run through Billy’s curls. “Yours is soft too,” he mused and oh, Billy was blushing, looking at Steve from underneath those long lashes with eyes that were full of hope and maybe a little fear. 

Steve took a chance, pulling Billy a little closer and nudging the younger boy’s nose with his own. 

“ _Harrington_ ,” he breathed, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Are you…Do you want-

Steve pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Billy’s mouth, quieting the other boy’s doubts. 

“Yeah,” Steve said quietly, fingers winding their way back into Billy’s curls. “I  _want_.”


End file.
